


Prom Date

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Asking Out, But mostly fluff, Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki - centric, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), Prom, i am writing this at fucking midnight, prom date, why am I writing so much fluff, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Thor has asked his sweet Jane to prom, and now it’s Loki’s turn to ask somebody out.Only problem; he’s gay and in the closet.But when did that ever stop Loki?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I’m back with another fanfic. It’s not part of the bingo, I’m still working on that one but I hope it’s still fine.   
> We had to move of weeks so that’s fun, but in the other und we are now at the sea so that’s great! This thing is so short and so fluffy and omg.   
> I am not actually gay myself so I did not have a coming out so I don’t really know how people react but I just imagine Thor being so supportive and sweet.   
> Anyway, I should go to sleep so, I’m just gonna present you with my new fic;

A glass was but down and a fork scratched over the table.   
It was currently dinner time and they were all assembled at the table as Odin, father, desired. It was all a farce anyway.   
They barely saw Odin and when they did it always ended in a fight with Loki.   
Loki who was currently gritting his theta together at the disgusting small talk his mother held to try and to pretend like everything was alright, like everything was normal. 

She was currently doting on Thor, who had just gotten himself a prom date with Jane, a sweet girl from his algebra class that had helped him out a couple on times with homework and with whom he was deeply, maddeningly in love.   
The topic shifted from Thor to Loki himself, just like he knew it would. 

”So Loki, what about you, have you asked anyone out yet?“   
He rolled his eyes at the stare he received from his mother. 

”No, Mother I haven’t.” 

Her eyes glinted with curiosity.   
”And is there someone you are planning to ask?“

His mind was working fast, on the one hand he didn’t really want to reveal it just yet on the other hand it would be so much fun! 

No, he decided, he wouldn’t spoil his plan, besides who knew if his chosen one would even say yes! 

”As a matter of fact I am planning to ask someone very special, but I don’t want to spoil the surprise, mother dearest.“ 

She nodded obviously sending the mischief he was planning, but thankfully not commenting on it.   
Dinner finished in silence and Loki was glad to escape to his room right afterwards, but his brother was pestering him with questions. Finally he snapped and said; ”Tomorrow at school, you’ll see who it is, but not before!”

Next morning came and so came the class of Miss Mattens, Chemistry.   
She was a stern old lady and Loki knew that if he made it obvious that he was intending to pass on a piece of paper she would snatch it and read it aloud.   
She had already done it a couple of times, so Loki did it when the moment was right.   
She snatched away the letter and told everybody to listen up. 

They all went silent because usually it was pretty funny to watch. Loki just kept his cool, leaning back in his chair. 

She clears her throat and starts reading;   
”Stark, are you made out of Copper and Tellurum?“ 

She frowned, clearly not entirely comprehending what he meant. It didn’t matter because Stark did, judging by his smile. 

Just as he predicted, Stark shouted his response out loud.   
”What, because I’m cute?“ 

Loki smirked and then nodded, ” Now you get it, so, u wanna go to Prom with me?“ 

”Hell yeah I want!” 

If possible, Loki’s grin widened, he had a pretty sweet date for prom, a boy who was at least not as boring as everybody else... 

Sadly, the lesson had to go on, but at least Miss Mattens seemed to be a lot happier then before. 

Word spread in the school like a wildfire and by lunchtime everybody knew about his prom date.

Including Thor, his annoying brother who cornered him in front of the cafeteria.   
”So, Stark.“   
Thor said almost accusingly. 

Loki leaned against the cold wall,   
”Yes, Stark. Any problems with it?“   
Thor blushes a bit, probably finally realizing how he sounded. 

“No, no, no, no problem there, I just didn’t realize that your are...“ 

Thor stopped, and Loki raised an eyebrow, ”Gay?“ 

Thor nodded.   
”Well I am.“  
he didn’t show it outwardly but he hoped that Thor would accept him either way, because even if he might not admit it, he loved his brother and couldn’t imagine a live without him.   
Thor smiles soothingly, clearly sensing his distress. 

”Hey, it really doesn’t matter to me, I’m just happy that you are happy.“   
Relieved, Loki scolded himself for ever doubting his brother, of course Thor wouldn’t have a problem with it! 

”But really, Stark?“ Thor said teasingly and Loki blushes the teeny tiniest bit,   
”Stark.“   
Thor put an arm around his shoulder, 

”So, I assume you know that it is my duty as an older brother to give Stark a shovel talk.“   
Loki squealed and shoved Thor away teasingly.   
"You wouldn’t dare to!“ 

”Thor? Thor?“ 

Thor had already ran down the hall before Loki could finish his threat. 

He massages his temples, hopefully Thor wouldn’t interrogate Stark too much, he still needed him for prom...

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Do you have any additional thoughts or comments? Then pls leave a comment down below I need social interaction outside my family during quarantine.   
> Anyway, next fic is again going to be posted on Friday, u can also always check out my Twitter, I’m frostiron Fan in violet there, I am always posting updates on stories there.   
> Bye   
> Vio


End file.
